Das Lied von den Bamberger Hexenverbrennungen
Lied zu den Hexenverbrennungen im Bambergerischen aus dem Jahre 1628 Im Thon: Es ist gewisslich an der Zeit Erstlich gedruckt zu Schmalkaden, bei Bartholome Renner, im Jahre 1628. "Gewisser Bericht deß Truten- und Hexenbrennens Bambergischen Gebiets wie lang es gewähret, Was für Übels, ihrer Außsag nach, sie viel Jahr hero an Menschen, Vieh, Früchten und anderen verübt, was allbereitm verbrennet und vermög heiliger Göttlicher Schrieb (kein Zauberern soll man leben lassen) hingerichtet, und in Summa, wie sie vom Teufel betrogen und hinter das Licht geführet worden. Allen frommen Christen zu sonderlich Treuherzigen Warnung in ein Lied gebracht." 1. Wann man ansieht jetzt unserer Zeit / in welche wir sind gekommen / Findet man nichts als Hertzenleyd / welch überhand genommen / So gar das wohl nicht ärger sein / kann auff Erden aller gemein / steht es übler als übel. 2. Wie wollt es auch nicht übel stehen / weil nicht nur Sünd und Schande / überall häufig in Schwang gehen / das fast in allen Landen / Krieg, Blutvergiesser, Mord und Brand / überall auch die Oberhand / bekommen, Gott seys klaget. 3. Sondern welches zu Erbarmen ist / wie auch schrecklich zu hören / daß der so will sein ein guter Christ / sich lest sogar betören / daß er sich dem Teufel ergibt / Mit Leib und Esel tut er ein Gelübde / absaget seiner Taufe. 4. Die heilige Dreifaltigkeit / verleugnet und dem Teufel / Sich mit Leib und Esel gar ärgert / stürzt sich in allen Zweifel / nur schändliche Wollust wegen / so sie mit dem Teufel pflegen / der sie doch nur betrüget. 5. Ein tausend Künstler allzeit / der Teufel ist gewesen / Welcher auch in der Christen / gestiftet groß Unwesen / mit Hexerey und Zauberei / und die Unholden mancherlei / zu seinem Werkzeug gebrauchet. 6. Wie dann mehr als zu wohl bekannt / im Bambergischen Lande / durch unterschiedlich Trutenbrannt / solch Hexerei und Schande. / Jetzt und vermög heiliger Schrift / ausgerottet wird, welche spricht / kein Zauberer sollt lassen leben. 7. Weil sie bekennen so viel Mord / und unsäglichen Schaden / Gestiftet han an vielen Orten / das keine Früchte geraten / soviel Jahr her und ob sie wohl / gerathen sind auch etliche mal / haben sie Alles verzaubert. 8. Das Vieh und Mensch sind zu Grund / gegangen durch ihr beschweren / und bezaubern zu aller Stunt / der Teufel Sie es tut lehren / Verspricht ihn dabei Güldne Berg / geht doch endlich alles über Zwerg / mit Betrug er sie zahlet. 9. Zu Zeil sind unterschiedlich brannt / jetzt in einem halben Jahre / geschehen und nimmt Überhand / je mehr man brennt fürwahre / Je mehr der Hexen finden sich / welchs erschrecklich und erbärmlich / von Christen ist zu hören. 10. Die Großköpfin und die Kanzlerin samt deren beiden Töchter / der Großkopf selbst ist auch schon hin / zum Brennen sie all Dochten / Wegen ihrer Zauber, Hexerei / so sie getreiben nacherlei / viel Mord dabei begangen. 11. Die dicke Kandelgiesserin / hat auch herhalten müssen / welch lange Zeit ein Trütnerin und Zauberwerck bewiesen / das sie selbst bekennet hat / sie sei froh das an diese statt / zum verbrennen sei kommen. 12. Sie sei vom Teufel immerzu / gewesen hart geplaget / Hab ihr gelassen keine Rast noch Ruh / ihr Gewissen genaget / das sie nach all dem willen sein / ausstehen müssen Marter und Pein / die ganze Zeit ihres Lebens. 13, Reiche Krämer ohne Unterschied / wie auch vornehme Herren / samt dero Weiber sind bereits / verbrennt worden und werden / täglich mehr eingefangen viel / kein Ansehen der Person gilt / Reich, Arm schön Herr und Frauen. 14. Ein grosses Haus mit viel Gemach / ist allbereit erbauet / darein man täglich einfacht, Vielen noch davor grauet. / Doch geschieht Keinem kein Unrecht / denn solch zauberischem Geschlecht / gehöret nur das Feuer. 15. Ein grosser Ofen ist erbaut / zu Zeil, da man ein Haufen / einwerfen kann, man hört und schaut / Keine kann da entlaufen. Der Teufel betrüget sie so sehr / als ob es nur Fantasie war / mit dem Truden verbrennen. 16. Oberredet die albernen Leu / er laß Keinen verbrennen / er errettet sie zu rechter Zeit / wie sie es hernach bekennen. / Gibt ihnen ein die größte Freud / sei hinterstellig, gar kein Leid / lass er den Seinen widerfahren. 17. Solch und der gleichen Übeltat / sind abgestrafet worden / Mit dem Schwert danach man sie hat / geworfen an den Orten / ins Feuer sie verbrannt zu Staub / etlichen wird auch abgehaut / die Hand wird abgezwickte. 18. Mit glühend Zangen welche viel / und groß Übel verübet / wie dann der noch viel im Spiel / welch manchen Mensch betrübet / verkrümmt, erlahmt, erschröckt, getödt, / daß er es alles erzählen tät / müsst einen ganzen Tag haben. 19. Ach Gott erhör uns Deine Kinder / behüt uns vor des Teufels Listen / und vor dem zauberischen Gesinde / dein rechtglaubige Christen. Gib oh heilige Dreifaltigkeit / die zu dienen jetzt und allezeit / wer will das Thun sprech. Amen. Kategorie:Hexenverbrennung, Folter, Bamberg, Märtyrer, Kategorie:Hexenverfolgung Kategorie:Fuchs von Dornheim Kategorie:3D-Rekonstruktion